Whoops!
by Hathen
Summary: Sheba tries to write a lemon. Unfortunately, things go somewhat... awry. Oh yeah, IsaacMia fans, read this, it has something I went through quite some time to prepare for you...


Whoops!  
  
--------------------  
  
Ashton: Okay, you know what? I'm really, extremely tired of Isaac/Mia fanboys/girls telling me that my work is 'disappointing' just because I have differing opinions (namely in the form of Isaac/Jenna). Let me tell you people something. Other people can have differing opinions! OH WOW! WHAT A CONCEPT! And WHAT'S THIS?! None of you bothered to leave a working fanfiction net ID with your reviews! How pathetic. At least have the gall to stand behind your opinions, however weak they might be.  
  
Mia: Ashton!  
  
Ashton: Now I'm not saying there are no intelligent Isaac/Mia fans out there. Unfortunately, I seem to attract stupidity, so any offense to the intelligent people I cause, I apologize for. But when you get as many reviews of your fanfics from people who can't spell or punctuate correctly like me, you'll get to be a grumpy person, as well.  
  
Mia: Ashton!!  
  
Ashton: Oh, and those of you who are still left? Go ahead and report this fic. It just proves how much of a failure you really are at supporting your own opinions. SHAME BE UPON YO-  
  
Mia: ASHTON!  
  
Ashton: Oh, right. The fic. Well, then... Sheba, you can start writing now.  
  
Sheba: Goody!  
  
*Ashton and Mia leave to make out in the corner*  
  
-------------------  
  
Well, once upon a time, there was a boy called Isaac.  
  
"Who are you calling a b-"  
  
And there was a girl called Jenna.  
  
"Wait, what am I doing here?"  
  
The two of them loved each other very very much.  
  
"Me? Jenna?"  
  
"Me? Isaac?"  
  
Jenna's cheeks turned pink as she looked at Isaac.  
  
Yes! They loved each other very very much and so one day, they got in bed, and-  
  
Jenna and Isaac suddenly appeared in a bed, under the covers.  
  
"Argh! What's going on?!"  
  
"Yeeeek! Isaac! Where are you putting your hands?! Pervert!"  
  
A slapping sound came from under the covers.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Oh, this isn't working out very well.  
  
Once upon a time there was a boy named Felix...  
  
"Wait! You haven't let us go yet!" Isaac yelled.  
  
And a girl named Sheba...  
  
"You're doing a self-insertion? For shame!" Jenna said.  
  
"So? Ashton does it all the time."  
  
'But... but...!" Isaac began to protest.  
  
"Where am I?" Felix asked.  
  
Okay, fine. Once upon a time, two people loved each other very very much. Their names were Ashton and Mia...  
  
"WHAT?!" Isaac and Jenna shouted in unison.  
  
Ashton and Mia, both half-clothed, fell from the sky, and crashed on top of Isaac and Jenna.  
  
"Get... offa me..."  
  
"Geez, what have you two been doing?" Jenna asked Mia, who grinned sheepishly.  
  
Oh, never mind. EVERYONE from Golden Sun (and Ashton) came, and-  
  
Suddenly, the entire room (since this fic was only supposed to be 2 pages long) was filled with people. It was so crowded that the edges of the room were actually bending.  
  
"Stop stepping on my foot!" Saturos screamed at Agatio.  
  
"I'm not!" Agatio claimed. "It's the Fusion Dragon!"  
  
"You moron!" Menardi yelled. "The Fusion Dragon is US!"  
  
"You're the moron!" Karst declared, and the four began to brawl.  
  
Unfortunately, the whole populace of Golden Sun decided to appear here, so random NPCs were appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Mia, do you want to go somewhere we can be alone together?" Alex asked.  
  
"Back off, you!" Ashton yelled before taking Alex by his hair and throwing him through the roof.  
  
The room eventually was destroyed, and everyone fell over, into...  
  
The blank white.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
The blank white was a space where nothing existed yet. It was the void.  
  
"Great, NOW look what you did, Sheba." Ashton said. "We're all stuck here, and Mia and I left most of our clothes back in THE REAL WORLD."  
  
"Oh, uhm..."  
  
Unfortunately, Sheba ran out of ideas, so the blank white began fading out into the blank black. And everyone became engulfed in darkness.  
  
"Hey! Let me outta here!" Everyone screamed in one way or another.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
